1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer driver, and more particularly, to a printer driver capable of controlling a plurality of printers on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print data generated by use of a data processor such as a personal computer, a printer driver (software) is necessary having a function of converting the generated data into data that can be accepted by an image forming apparatus such as a printer and transmitting the converted data to the image forming apparatus. Conventionally, printer drivers and printers are in a one-to-one relationship, and when printers of different models are used, it is necessary for the user to install a printer driver specific to each printer on the computer.
However, installing even the printer driver of a not frequently used printer is a waste of space of a storage device such as a fixed disk in the computer. Although it is desirable that installation of such a printer driver be avoided, presence of a printer that cannot be used on the computer network is sometimes disadvantageous to the user.